This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
Current polymer flame retardant technologies consist mainly of halogenated moieties. Examples include brominated flame retardants. Health and environmental concerns have been raised about such substances. There is therefore an unmet need for alternative substances for flame retardant systems, especially in industrial applications.